Words Never Spoken
by AnimeLover365
Summary: If only I had some more time; maybe then things could be different...


Words Never Spoken

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Naruto.

This is my first FanFic, so please be honest. All flames are appected. Now on with the show...

* * *

><p><em>Beep…beep. <em>Is all that I hear as I awaken from my unconscious state. I try to open my eyes, but the morphine made them too heavy to lift. I hear someone, it sounds like they're sobbing. _It must be bad, I guess the treatment isn't working _I thought to myself. Because if things went well you'd be laughing and I'd feel your smile brighten up the room.

"I know you're awake." Is the only thing that you say as you sit in the chair beside my bed.

"Hn." Is my only reply. Even now as I lay on my deathbed, I act nonchalant. But you can see right past that, cant you?

"Stop trying to act cool you bastard, I—I know your scared." I hear the sadness in you voice.

"But I'm not the one crying, Baka." I say coldly. I'm trying to comforting you, and failing horribly.

I finally open my eyes and turn to face you, to face the truth, _I'm going to die soon, and you'll never know how I truly feel about you._ Your eyes are puffy, and slightly reddened. I kills me to know that I'm the one who's making you feel so much pain.

"I wasn't crying you idiot. And even if I were, it wouldn't be over a Teme like you!" as you shout at me, I see the sparkle return to your eyes once more, only for an instant. Oh how I wish that it would stay there. I want to tell you how I feel so badly that my heartaches every time you look at me.

"I'm sorry for shouting… it's just I hate when you try to act brave." you say. I turn away because the pain in your eyes tears a hole into my soul. I need to tell you how I feel, because if I don't I'll leave this world filled with regrets. I sit up and begin to speak,

" I – " I can't say it. I look at you, you're crying.

I don't know what to say, I can't come up with any smart remarks to take your mind off of the situation. We sit in silence for what feels like eternity_. Say how you feel. Say it! You're going to die you idiot; he'll never know how you feel! _I stare at you, studying your face. You have some bags under your eyes; you haven't been sleeping (because of me of course.). Your big blue eyes, once filled with life, joy and happiness, are now dead, filled with pain and sorrow. Oh, how I wish I could ease your worry, tell you everything's going to be okay, and make promises of tomorrow, but alas, we both know that there will be no tomorrow. All we have is today, in this white room with white sheets and curtains. "Listen." You finally speak, silencing my mind and clearing my thoughts, " when you get better, I'm going to finally beat you in a match. I've been practicing and you won't be able to beat me so easily this time!" As you speak I look into your eyes and notice that your words are just empty promises. You're trying to give me hope, trying to cheer me up; but though your mouth may spout out the words, your heart can't bring them to life. I smirk, "we'll see about that," but I know we won't because this is the last time we'll ever talk and I don't want to disappoint you.

I rest my head on my pillow and close my eyes, I picture us running on two sides of a river, we're laughing and playing catch. I so desperately want to cross the river and hold you once again but if either of us goes into the water, we'll drown. So we stand on opposite sides and watch each other from afar.

"Hey, you know something?" Your voice snaps my out of my thoughts, I'm brought back to reality, but I keep my eyes shut.

"What?" I say, holding back tears.

"You're my best friend."

"I know."

"I just wanted to say thanks for always being there for me, even if you were a Teme most of the time."

I smirk at your use of words. This is you saying goodbye, you've given up as well as I have. We both have accepted my fate. I open my eyes once more and face you, you look like an angel, with your blond hair caught in the setting suns rays, your eyes are still filled with pain; but also with comfort.

"Can I tell you something?" I ask already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, anything. What's on your mind?" You stare at me with eyes filled with wonder and curiosity. _You're so beautiful._ Even now, with your face is sculpted with pain, you look like a god, and I'm pleased to have known you.

"You know, even though I was a jerk to you… I've always thought of you as someone I could count on… I've had something on my chest for a while now, and I feel like I need to say it before it's too late… I'll just come out and say it," I looked into the blue eyes that threatened to swallow up my being. "You see I've always—" suddenly there's a burning in my chest, and I cant speak. I begin to cough violently into my hands, and then I feel something wet; it's blood.

I look at your, your eyes are filled with horror. "You—you're bleeding from you eyes!" you shriek. The burning intensifies and now I begin to throw up blood everywhere. You scream for help and a woman in white with green eyes comes into the room and dials for a doctor. The pain is unexplainable, I feel like I'm on fire but drowning at the same time. My sight begins to blur and everything's beginning to fade to black I turn to you direction, "Listen, listen to me please— " my heads spinning and I'm starting to feel every cold.

"It's alright, you can tell me later." You say trying to sound calm, "Everything going to be alright." Is all that you keep saying, but I know that this is my last chance to tell you how I feel. "Please help, please just save him please!" your voice is filled with tears and fear, I try to speak but blood continues to fill my mouth. I feel your warm hand grab onto mine, as if you're trying to pull me to shore and save me from drowning. Your hand feels so warm compared to mine; it's always been that way. The fire is consuming my entire body now and I'm going numb.

My mind goes back to us at opposite sides of the river. I see you smiling and waving to me. I so desperately want to feel your touch; I start to walk to the river. I try to reach you even if I destroy myself in the process. I jump into the water, its cold and grips onto my body, pulling me underneath. It feels like the water is trying to swallow me whole; erase me. My head peeks up to see you standing there holding out your hand, I reach for it. I'm so close, I can almost reach it and then, I sink.

My mind returns to reality, I can hear muffled sounds, it's almost like I'm in a body of water. I you faintly hear you calling someone's name. _Is it mine, what is my name? I can't remember._ Everything's becoming very quiet. I'm beginning not to feel your hand anymore. I know that this is it, there's a flashing blinding light, _"I love you."_ Then, everything goes black.

~The End~


End file.
